Frost of Affection (New Chapter finally up)
by ZenoWave
Summary: A person who shared many similarities with Jack Frost, was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. When they meet in an unexpected turn of events, the friendship between them grew rapidly, but will it blossom into something more? With an ancient evil arising yet again, Jack would need more than himself to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

******Hello readers! This is going to be my very first FanFiction here, so please do not go too harsh on me xD This story takes place after the events of ROTG (Later) and Frozen (Right now). Okay I'm not gonna hold you back any more, Enjoy! Oh, and, please give reviews :) -****__****Zeno**

**__****Chapter 1: Fated Frost**

**Jack**

"_She...she could see me?" _ Jack thought to himself, unsure of what to do. When he first saw the princess, his heart melted at the sight of her, so happy and lively. He felt happiness overflowing in his heart. It was what he was meant to do, to bring joy to children.

Everything changed when the princess suddenly dropped the snow on her palms, and her eyes met his. At first, Jack thought she was looking at something behind him, after noticing that she wasn't, however, confusion and shock started to overwhelm him as he forced his hand to wave back to the girl, who was already waving at him at their first encounter.

It had only been his very first day to Arendelle, and he already had himself a believer. Before he could open his mouth to speak, however, the little girl was already out of sight, having being brought indoors by her mother due to the oncoming storm.

_**Eighteen years later,**_

**Elsa**

Winter. The only season that would put a smile on Elsa's face. As millions of snowflakes drifted slowly from the sky, Elsa could not help but drift off into a chunk of memory in her mind.

___"You see Elsa, your powers can be controlled. And once you do, you will be able to make beautiful objects." The Queen knelled down beside Elsa, catching a snowflake in her hands. _

___"Mama, it's so pretty!" Elsa squealed in delight, noticing the pattern of the snowflake. Elsa hopped around the snow, catching more and more snowflakes. Then she spotted him. _

___Perched atop of a rooftop, was a boy. A boy in a blue hoodie over his head, his hands clutching onto some sort of wooden staff shaped like a letter G at the top. His skin was pale, his eyes were striking blue and his hair was completely white._

___Despite all these, he looked as charming as could be. When her eyes met his, his facial expression changed from smiling to confused and stunned. Before Elsa could react, however, Elsa was dragged away by her mother into the palace, just when it was going to snow heavier. _

___Taking one last glance at the boy, Elsa waved at him with a smile, only to have him wave back slowly, the look of shock still in his blue eyes._

The familiar knocking of the door snapped Elsa back into reality.

"Elsa! Open up! It's Anna!" Resisting the temptation to let out a heavy sigh, Elsa turned away from the beautiful scene outside the window, and walked towards the door, unlocking it.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted her with the usual cheeky smile on her face. "Elsa, can we talk for a moment, pleeeeease?" Without hesitating, Elsa locked the door of her royal room, turning her face to meet her little sister's.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, before taking another glance at the winter wonderland outside the palace. Taking a deep breath, Anna told whispered to her with a smirk.

"Me...and Kristoff...have some...suitors to be introduced to you." Anna chirped with her usual cheeky voice.

Upon hearing that, Elsa was taken aback.

"What? Nonononono I... don't need this Anna..." Knowing that this would be Elsa's reaction, Anna placed a finger on her sister's lips.

"We already made arrangements, one of them is already outside the palace right now, there's no denying it." Anna chirped. Seeing the look on Elsa's face, Anna sighed.

"Come on Elsa... everyone knows a queen needs a king, even I have someone now, why shouldn't you?" Knowing that this argument will never be won, Elsa sighed, before giving in to Anna's idea.

It was true. Elsa knew it herself. For the past few days, she'd been feeling strange whenever she saw Anna and Kristoff together. Anna addressed it as being jealous at her having a relationship, but Elsa thought otherwise.

As she followed Anna downstairs, Elsa began forming in her mind how she would want her partner in life to be like. Handsome, caring, responsible and most of all, loving.

"Ready?" Anna chirped, the mischievous smirk still plastered on her face.

Gulping mentally, Elsa nodded.

Before she knew it, a tall man with a broad chin and neatly styled hair, strolled in. He had a small red tie, and wore a neat suit. He reminded Elsa of Hans. Clearing her head. Elsa, frozen in the lady-like poise she was always in, managed to murmur out a greeting.

"G'day, my beautiful lady." The man said in a soothing voice, bowing low in front of Elsa.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I, am prince Edward of the kingdom Juropia, and I have come here as I have heard that you are in need of a... _king..._" The man said, emphasizing on the word 'king'.

Elsa was about to say she didn't, until Anna, who was watching from behind the prince, gave her a glare when she saw the look on Elsa's face.

"As such a wonderful opportunity should not be missed, I am hereby asking you to come visit my kingdom, it would be lovely for me to bring with me such a wonderful lady to my homeland, I shall guide you across the beauty of my kingdom, we could have a delicious dinner...and..."

As Prince Edward continued to be lost in his babbling, Elsa turned her attention to the humongous window above the entrance of the palace. Something about it seemed not right.

"_Is that...Ice?"_Elsa watch in confusion as what seemed to be ice crawled slowly across the surface of the glass. _"All these stress must've gotten into me." _Worry started to swell up in Elsa as she listened with impatience to the Prince, not wanted to be rude and cut him off.

"So...are we agreed on this matter? To meet at the harbour next week?" The prince said with a smile, which seemed more like a smirk to Elsa.

Knowing that she was left with no choice, Elsa agreed with a fake smile.

Satisfied, the Prince left the hall merrily, winking at Elsa before he went out through the entrance of the palace.

"This is great this is great this is GREAT!" Anna shrieked happily, jumping up and down while squeezing Elsa's shoulders.

"Anna."

"Oh I can't imagine! You, the prince, walking together in the night! This is going to be soooo great!"

"Anna!"

Elsa's serious tone snapped Anna out from her babbling.

"Anna, whatever you are thinking, this is NOT great." Elsa said. "I hardly even know him! And you do know I do not like man who are proud of themselves. His attitude had just proven it" Elsa sighed, regaining her composure.

Looking at Elsa, Anna said, "Elsa, it'll be fine... you didn't even say anything when he was here! Maybe you'll like him more when he brings you to his kingdom next week!" Anna said with a bright smile.

Giving a weak smile, Elsa turned away and headed to her room, leaving the ever-so-cheerful Anna behind, stuffing her face with chocolates she found on a table.

**Jack**

_It can't be, but it really is her! _Jack was perched high up at the roof of the castle, looking at the awkward conversation between Elsa and her first suitor with a smirk. After having defeated Pitch, the first thing that came to his mind was to visit Arendelle. The kingdom where he had met his first ever believer.

Chuckling at the sight of the over-confident Prince talking to himself, Jack tried to direct Elsa's attention away from the prince, by secretly and slowly freezing the giant glass window with his staff positioned in such an angle that Elsa could not see it. Before he knew it, he heard the creaking of the door of the entrance, and spotted the smiling prince walking out of the palace.

_Damn, that guy really needs some fashion tips. _Laughing to himself, Jack drooped his head over the window, only to notice Elsa already gone from the hallway, and all that was left was the smell of chocolate and the sight of the princess stuffing her face with them.

Shrugging, Jack took off, calling for the wind to take him home, and a terrible thought hit him.

_What if she doesn't believe in me any more?_ Trying as hard as possible to clear his mind, Jack flew off into the cold, chilly night. The moon silhouetting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup guys! I'm here with a new chapter! I'm going to work really hard on this story from now on, and please give me reviews, telling me where I should improve on :)** **One more thing, my goal for this fan fiction is to update it once every 1 or 2 days. I'll try my best to stick with this time line. Thanks -_Zeno_**

_**Chapter 2: When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade.**_

It was already nearing midnight, and the Queen of Arendelle was in her room.

Moments after she fell asleep, gold sand started to drift into her room through cracks in the window, and formed images above Elsa's head. Her face slowly formed a small smile as she entered her world of dreams.

Unknown to her, a tall and slim man coated in darkness stepped out of the shadows in one corner of the room. His slim face portrayed an evil grin as he stepped forward to Elsa, where she was laid on her bed, still sound asleep.

"Well well well... such a pleasure to be standing right here... the Queen of Arendelle... _so _vulnerable to _fear_...just look at that dream. Such joy..." The man said with a fake tone of care in his voice.

"There's just one thing missing...like always... _FEAR_..." He leaned down closer to the gold sand hovering above Elsa's head, before sticking out a bony finger to poke it slowly.

The gold sand soon started to fade and turn dark, before the dream was corrupted, immediately turning into a nightmare.

"Ah...that never gets old..." He said as he watched Elsa started to toss and turn around her bed, his eyes filled with evil and fake pity for Elsa.

The sound of ice forming on glass shocked the man, making him back away into the shadows, vanishing _completely_ from the room.

"Dang it, is she asleep already?" Jack muttered to himself as he landed outside the window, rubbing away the mist on the glass to peek inside.

Sure enough, the sight of Elsa lying on the bed greeted Jack.

He slowly froze the window, trying to make as less noise as possible, before using the ice to unlock the window. Smiling to himself, Jack crept under whatever little space he was able to have, sneaking into Elsa's room.

"Wait, what?" Jack's eyes widened at the sight of black sand hovering above Elsa's head. Realizing what was going on, he used his staff and froze the terrifying creature the black sand formed above Elsa's head, making it fade off into the shadows with a crack.

A crack. That was all it took for Elsa to wake up.

And seeing a boy just next to her in the middle of the night terrified her even more.

Seeing Elsa's shock-stricken face, Jack waved his arms above his head.

"It's not what you think!" Jack said defensively.

"Who-who are you?! How d-dare you sneaked into the Queen's room in the middle of the night!" Elsa stammered furiously, getting up from the bed and shooting the stranger a death glare.

Those three words were enough to make Jack's heart sink.

"Y-you really don't remember? The past years... that time when you-"

Jack's awkward explanation was cut off by Elsa.

"I do not care who you are! You are forbidden to get this near to the Queen, much less be let into her room! Get out now before I summon the guards!" Elsa replied angrily, not being able to see who it was due to the darkness in the room.

Before anyone could react, two guards burst into her room, armed with weapons and a lamp.

"Your Majesty! We heard shouting, is everything alright?" One of the guards bellowed.

"No, everything is **not **alright, arrest this stranger!" Elsa ordered without thinking.

"But w-who? Your Majesty?" The other guard bellowed, confused, as he scanned the entire room, squinting his eye to see through the darkness.

"What do you mean who? This boy right in front of me!" Elsa muttered with confusion, pointing at Jack, oblivious to the fact that Jack was completely invisible to the guards.

The guards looked at each other with utter confusion, before telling the Queen bluntly.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? There isn't any stranger in the room." The guard said, trying as hard as he could not to offend the Queen with his tone.

Now struck with confusion and shock, Elsa turned to look at Jack, who was already trying hard to hold in his laughter, before turning back to the guards.

"I-I'm sorry for having bothered you, it must have been a bad dream. Y-you may leave now." Elsa dismissed the guards.

Nodding to her, the guards turned to leave her room, their minds still trapped in a state of confusion wondering what the hell happened.

Once the guards were out of sight, Elsa shut the door quickly, locking it, and turned back to Jack with a stern look.

"I am only going to ask these once. Who, are you. What, are you doing in here, and why, couldn't they see you, at all?" Elsa said, trying to sound confident, hiding the weaker side of her which was actually being mesmerized by his strikingly blue eyes which were staring right back at her.

"Elsa... you really don't remember? I- I'm Jack Frost, the boy you met long ago, remember?" Jack replied, praying in his heart that she still remembered him after all these years. She was able to see him after all, even though she was already an adult, and Jack wanted to know why.

Then it struck her. The pale skin, the white hair, the blue eyes, blue hoodie and the staff. It really was him. The childhood legend Elsa spent so much time reading about when she was young. Whenever Elsa stared at the snowflakes falling from the sky, it would only remind her of the legends she read as a child, the Jack Frost, who would go around bringing winter. But Elsa never was sure if he existed anyways, they were a thing of the past, childhood legends to entertain her.

"I-it really is you...! But why are you here? Why me, out of so many people you have to bother?" Elsa asked, her mind still trying to take in all that Jack had said.

"_Bother_? _You_? You were my first believer! Before that, Jack Frost was just a myth, an exclamation! But you believed that I existed, which is also why I'm not visible to anyone else, Elsa. Only those who believe I exist can see me! Which is weird given that only children can see me, but you're already an adult." Jack shuddered at the memories, the times when no one believed in him, no one thought about his existence. The times where people were able to walk _right through_ him.

"But Jack, you couldn't have just barged into my room like that!" Elsa exclaimed, still mad at the thought of what Jack did.

"Come on... you really are mad at me for walking into your little 'zoned' room like that?" Jack smirked, his tone changing from serious to how they always were, mischievous.

Before he knew it, Jack was aimed in the face by a snowball conjured out of nothing by Elsa. Although he was able to freeze it with his staff just in time, his face was frozen in shock after seeing what Elsa just did.

"Did you just... form a snowball out of nothing?" Jack stammered in disbelief, squinting his eyes.

"Yes I did. I am the Snow Queen of Arendelle for your information. And you had just intruded me by sneaking into _**MY room!**_" Elsa gritted her teeth at Jack, before freezing the ice Jack was standing on, only to have it vanish before her eyes with a wave of Jack's wooden staff, his face still paralyzed in shock at her abilities.

"H-how did you do that?" Jack was still struck with disbelief.

"**Enough! Get out of my room now, Jack Frost!"** Elsa finally lost her temper, forming a snow storm in her room, freezing every object in it. Before she knew it, Jack was thrown out of the window by the force of the storm, and all that was heard was a loud yell and a thud.

Elsa eyes snapped open upon seeing the loud crash and the mess she had made.

_Oh no... I've done it again!_ The storm started to fade, as the Snow Queen looked at her hands with fear. Her vow to not harm anyone with her powers, has once again been broken. For once, she let herself break down.

Beads of tears streamed down her perfect face as she cursed herself under her breath. _I just met him... and I shut him out... like what I had done to Anna in the past..._ As the saddened memories of the past came washing back to Elsa while she continued her sobbing, an unnoticed man swirled around the darkness of the room.

_**Such fear...**_ An evil grin formed on the man's face, before he once again sunk into the darkness of the night.

**Nope, this is not the return of Doge. xD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you can, please go giving a review! I would really like ways of how to improve my writing. I'm sure to have mistakes here and there :3 Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, just wow... only two chapters and I've got 3 reviews and 6 followers! :D Thank you SOO Much guys! I appreciate all the compliments you're giving me and I'll be sure to be up to date with my fan fiction.**

**Reviews**

**Acinorev17: Hi, love your story so far, keep it up!**

**Alsa Olsen: I really, really, like this fanfic. ****I think you get the characters just right! :)****  
****Please keep up the good work! :D**

**ZenoWave: Thanks guys! Appreciate it :)**

**And now, off the the story! - **_**Zeno**_

_**Chapter 3: Emotions.**_

**Elsa**

"_And the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" _Those were the words Elsa and said out loud with confidence when she first learned to accept her powers. She was wrong. Fear was everywhere around her. With her hands still covering her face, she was soon knocked out by a swirl of gold sand, forgetting her worries and anxiety.

_A Few Hours Later-_

**Jack**

"Urgh..." A groan escaped from Jack's lips as he was lifted from the pile of snow by the Wind.

Jack squinted his eyes as the light from the rising sun blinded him. Reaching out for his staff, Jack felt an odd sensation on his hand, causing his fingers to feel numb.

Looking down, a familiar sight greeted Jack. A thin layer of ice from Elsa's powers was covering his hands like a glove, reminding him of the event that happened before he was knocked out.

"_Jack, turn back." _The Wind whispered in his ear while he trudged his feet away from the palace.

"I...I thought she would be happy to see me." Shutting his eyes tight, Jack whispered with sorrow.

"Wind, take me home."

For once, the Wind disobeyed Jack.

Lifting him up, the Wind tossed him in the direction of the palace, causing him to smack face-flat onto the window of Elsa's room.

"What are you doing?!" Jack shouted, pulling the staff away from the glass to prevent it from freezing.

"_Jack, look." _

"You can't just toss me into her bedroom like that! I thought we were-"

"_Jack, look at her."_

"-and then you just...threw me off, what, tired of me bossing you around? Although it's quite fun to be the one in charge really-"

"_Jack, look at Elsa._

Jack's babbling was cut off my the stern whisper in his ears. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and looked into Elsa's bedroom.

There she was, cuddled up in one corner, her face covered by her knees as she rested.

"Is she...crying?" Jack's theory was confirmed when he saw a puddle of frozen tears, forming a line from her face to the floor of the room.

Forgetting the consequences, Jack used the similar trick again, using the ice to unlock the window, before jumping and landing without a sound in front of Elsa.

Jack's eyes softened immediately upon seeing the young queen curled up in such a position, her eyes shut with a faint line of solid ice leading downwards.

_She's beautiful...wait, what did I just- _ Due to the amount of sunlight filtering through the window, Jack was able to see Elsa's flawless face, her long, elegant and platinum blond braid slightly reflecting the sunlight. Letting out a huge sigh, Jack stared at her, yes, she was indeed the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his 300 years of roaming the Earth.

Getting up, Jack bent down to pick up his staff and started to study the paintings and objects in the royal room of the palace.

"Mhnn..." Sunlight flickered through her eyelashes as Elsa gradually began to regain her view. For the first time, her dreams were not bothered by Pitch, making her feel slightly warmer, like a huge bundle of stress was lifted from her shoulders.

Then she spotted him. Leaning against his staff, the boy from last night was once again in her room, oblivious to the fact that she was already awake. However, this time, Elsa was not hit by shock nor anger.

Seeing Jack unharmed was enough to make her feel something unfamiliar to her.

_Relieved._

Before she knew, Jack had already noticed her wide open eyes, and started to take a few steps back, in case she tried to attack him.

"J-Jack! I-I'm sorry for what happened last night. Are you alright?" Elsa stammered without thinking, struggling to get up.

Hearing those words, a smirk formed on Jack's pale face as he slung his staff over his shoulders.

"Yeah, like I'll ever be hurt so easily by a girl." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.

Much to his surprise, Elsa didn't retort to that statement. Instead, she just rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh, happy to know that Jack was unhurt and well.

"Erm, let's just, forget about yesterday, to make things less awkward huh?"

Blushing, Elsa nodded slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with the pale boy.

"So, erm. How'd you get your powers?" Jack asked, staring at Elsa with his blue eyes.

"Oh, I-I was born with them. But, can we please refrain from discussing over this matter? It brings back bad memories." Elsa stammered, trying to sound as firm as possible.

Shrugging, Jack twirled his staff in his hands casually, before giving a slight nod.

Then for once, their eyes met. The gaze between the two snow-manipulators, seemed to be held on forever. In her heart, Elsa started regretting for having shouted at the boy the previous day, wishing that she could do something to make up for it. Just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, the knocking of the firm wooden door interrupted the awkward but yet peaceful moment in the room.

"Your Majesty! A man who claims to be Prince Edward, is wishing to speak to you." A servant reported, before the clatter of heels could be heard as she walked off.

"Him again?" Jack muttered with a frown, feeling bothered all of a sudden.

Elsa was looking at Jack with a stern look, still in her pajamas.

"What?" Jack said, before realizing what she meant.

"Oh, erm, sorry." Flushed with embarrassment, Jack was lifted from the floor, before being carried out of the room by the force that had guided him for his whole life.

"Heh, thanks bud' , I would never be able to see her again if not for you earlier today." Jack admitted, thinking back to the early morning where he was close to losing his only chance to see his first believer ever again.

"_You are welcome." _The whisper came in a breeze, further messing up Jack's snow white hair.

**Elsa**

Lifting up her hands, Elsa started to form the sparkling blue dress made up of ice and snow, replacing her pajamas. Satisfied with her look, she arranged her hair neatly, brushing her bangs to her left, before unlocking the door, unwillingly prepared to meet the Prince.

As she walked down the stairs, a familiar figure glided past her.

"Jack! I'm going to meet a _Prince_!" Elsa glared at the white-haired boy.

"Heh, like he'll be able to see me." Jack said with a smirk.

Realizing the fact that Jack was invisible, Elsa sighed as Jack slowly tagged along, freezing the railings of the magnificent stairs with his staff.

Upon hearing the Queen's footsteps, the Prince cleared his throat silently, standing in his usual position: Stomach in, chest out.

Seeing the Prince's awkward stance, Jack let out a snicker as he summoned cold wind into the Prince's face, watching in further amusement as the Prince struggled to suppress his irritated nose from sneezing.

Finally regaining his composure, the Prince called out once again in his soothing voice,

"Hello again, my Queen. I apologize for this, but I am pushing our trip to my kingdom to this day."

"O-oh, I see. Do you have any reasons for this?" Elsa was taken aback with surprise, but still trying to be polite.

"Of course, my Queen! I am simply wanting to bring this joyful day earlier, and to lower the chances of it getting interrupted by a possible storm next week." The Prince raised his eyebrows.

Having left with only one way to go, Elsa agreed by nodding, her heart swelling with frustration.

_When I get back,Anna's so gonna get it._

Gritting her teeth, the Queen walked with Prince Edward out of the palace to the courtyard, with the Prince's hand around hers, much to Elsa's discomfort. Elsa felt more and more awkward as the Prince not only grabbed her hand, but moved closer to her as they walked.

Seeing all these, Jack's face turned furiously red. _Wh-why am I so angry all of a sudden? Damn it Jack! You gotta stop acting like this! _Jack smacked his forehead, his head swirling from confusion of this strange new feeling he was starting to get ever since he met Elsa, which he could not understand.

Throughout his life, Jack only had a few feelings he was familiar with, and he lived with it all the time. Joy in seeing children happy, confusion, and anger. The new emotions that were starting to swell around his heart now was far more complicated than the feelings he had lived with, and he simply did not know why, or what they were.

Clearing his thoughts, Jack flew over to Elsa, who was still walking uncomfortably with the Prince as they approached the harbor.

Suddenly, a thought struck Jack, bringing a smile that was more of a grin and a smirk. Grabbing his faithful staff, Jack got onto the ship which Elsa was led to, before sending a strong blast of cold wind, nearly toppling the ship, causing the Prince to release his grip on Elsa and tumble onto the ship's edge.

_This is going to be fun._ An evil grin slowly began to form on Jack.

**Am I rushing the story a little? I enjoyed writing this anyways, but please tell me if I am rushing. xD Well I guess most of you know what's going to happen in the next chapter, please give reviews if you have the time, and don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked the story, or find some potential in it. Thanks, and until next time! :) -_Zeno_**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I would like to apologise for delaying the chapter. School can be pretty tough sometimes, cutting down my time. But I'll complete the chapters any ways. Enjoy! -_Zeno_**

_**Chapter 4 : Warm and Cold.**_

_Threatened. _That was all the Winter spirit was feeling. It was a strange feeling, it made him grind his teeth and clench his fist tightly as he watched the Prince of Jutopia put his arm around the Queen of Arendelle, trying to start a conversation with the already uncomfortable Queen, as the ship rocked against the strong current of the sea.

Feeling the urge to do something, Jack landed in front of the pair. Edward, oblivious to the fact that Jack was standing in front of him, continued his inappropriate touching of Elsa's shoulders, as he strived on to strike an conversation, asking Elsa from her daily work in the kingdom to talking about how he survived an unbelievable journey lost in the desert, only to earn a slight nod from Elsa, who was shooting a pleading look at Jack.

It didn't take long for Jack to know what she meant. At that moment, a chef walked up towards the Prince. Giving a slight bow and handing over two bowls of soup, the Prince just waved his hand to dismiss the chef with a grunt, before returning his awkward conversation with Elsa. _How rude._ Elsa thought. For the past few months from her coronation day to the present, she had never seen a prince who did not show respect to his chef and subjects. This made her lose all remaining respect for the prince, as she tried to clear the frown on her face.

Seizing the opportunity, Jack walked up to the Prince with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Not caring about the consequences, Jack simply grabbed the base of the bowl of soup Edward was holding onto, and pushed it up against face.

"**ARGH! Who did that?!"** The boiling hot soup burned against Edward's skin, as he yelled out in pain and confusion.

Trying hard to hold in her laughter, Elsa hurriedly formed a piece of cloth with her powers, using it to wipe the soup off the Prince's face. Before she could be angry at Jack for such an act, the ship rocked forward, as everyone was thrown a few feet forward.

Filled with shock, the three, one invisible, got up onto their feet in a jumble of limbs, only to be greeted by a magnificent sight.

"Beautiful isn't it? Welcome to Jutopia, my fair lady."

For some reason, the two words Edward used made Jack's face boil, as his skin crawled. Shrugging it off, Jack stumbled after Elsa, who was still being held tightly by the Prince, unwillingly to let go.

_When this is all over, you'll regret you'd ever laid a finger on her._ Raged filled up Jack as he picked up a small stone, flinging it onto Edward's head.

As the Prince yelled out in pain, Jack simply grinned an evil grin as he continued to tag along them, the prince looking around in confusion while everyone simply stared at him.

"Excuse me my Queen, I feel the need to wash my face. I must be seeing things today." Edward stammered as he hurried off to the nearest toilet, the citizens still watching in shock.

_Finally. He's gone._ Taking a few steps forward, Jack smiled at Elsa. Before he could speak however, Elsa grabbed his hand firmly, pulling him to a dark alley where no one could see them.

"What are you doing?!" Was Elsa's first reaction.

"Oh, so I didn't do well enough? Huh, guess I should have shoved him into the sea when I had the chance." Jack simply snickered.

"Jack! I simply wanted you to get him to stop interfering with my private space, that's all! You couldn't have just showered his face with soup! He'll be scarred for life!"

"Come on! You seriously think that guy didn't deserve all that? Fine! I'll let you be on your little _date _without bothering you two then."

Elsa blushed a deep red when she heard those words.

"I'm NOT on a date! That idiot just-"

"Excuse me, my Queen, who are you talking to?" Edward came walking in the dark alley, looking around.

Silently gasping, Elsa regained her composure.

"Oh. N-no one! In particular, I think you just misheard." Elsa forced her face to a smile.

Reaching out a hand, Edward simply stared at her.

"Shall we?"

Turning behind to look at Jack, who was leaning against his staff with a _'I told you so'_ look, Elsa turned back to Edward, and walked forward with nervousness.

Grabbing her by the waist, the Prince walked her to a nearby garden, where the moon was already starting to show in the bright night sky.

Staring after them, Jack took one glance at the Moon. The Moon which had _never_ ever, answered his questions. Even though he knew that he would get nowhere with asking it again, Jack simply took the chance.

"Why...why do I have to feel like this?" Jack stared with anxiety and pain at the spiritual being, which shone ever so brightly, like it was trying to reply.

After standing there with the moon's light silhouetting him, Jack sighed, turning to summon the wind, not before stealing one last glance at Elsa, the girl whom he was gaining his new-found feelings from.

Then he saw it.

Prince Edward was leaning over Elsa, his hands becoming more and more aggressive, as he grabbed Elsa's waist, trying to pull her in for a kiss. Elsa, on the other hand, was trying to push him away, but was not able to re stand the strength of the prince. She was left terrified, as the Prince leaned closer and closer.

Rage filled up Jack entirely, as his face changed its colour from its pale white colour to a boiling red. Clutching his staff, he dashed forward, creating a pattern of frozen snowflakes on the ground behind him.

Rage overtook the winter spirit as the night swirled in coldness. Without further hesitation, Jack whipped his staff, striking the Prince on the legs, making him lose his balance before freezing his hands solid onto the ground. Ice was scattered everywhere and the garden was completely frozen within seconds, leaving behind sharp icicles which surrounded Jack in a swirl.

"W-What happened?" Edward yelled in shock as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back onto the floor by a huge blast of icy wind, knocking him out as his head hit the floor. Elsa was practically frozen in time.

Turning to look at the already-agitated Jack, she noticed his eyes glowing a light blue which shimmered in the darkness. His white hair was tossed around the wind as his face remained frozen in anger. There was snow surrounding him as they formed a blizzard ripping out plants from the garden and freezing them in mid-air, very much like how snow formed around Elsa when her emotions were unstable.

Having used up most of his strength in his anger, Jack's knees crumbled to the floor as the snow around him collapsed, leaving behind the chill of the night as the moon's light shimmered of the icy floor of the garden, generating a enchanting scene of glowing ice.

Letting her emotions overtake him, Elsa dashed forward, her cape glimmering in the night as she hugged the unconscious winter spirit, tears streaming down her face, freezing completely upon touching the floor.

Amidst the silence of the night, apart from Elsa's sobbing, a shadow of a lamp suddenly shifted, forming the shadow of a tall man.

_How sweet. Such a pity to let it be overcome so soon... by FEAR..._

Elsa could have sworn she heard an unsettling laughter , but all that was left of the night was the sound of frozen leaves swaying into each other, as darkness enveloped the spot where Elsa was at as the lamp slowly faded.

**Hope it was pretty intense. Once again, thanks for all your awesome reviews. Sorry about the fact that I sound so down all of a sudden instead of usual yays and wows. Something happened that kinda shaked me abit. Once again, I apologise for this chapter's shortness,and any other fabrications. I promise the next one will be alot better. Until next time me fellow readers :) -_Zeno_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back with a new chapter! This took me a while, im trying to make my chapters as long as I can go, so please excuse me if Im one day late on my upload schedule. Before I start, I would like to thank you all... 12 followers! :D and Ive only wrote four chapters xD Thank you for all your wonderful support, a new follow and favourite really makes my day :) this chapter will sort of explain the previous chapter's event. -**_**Zeno**_

_**Chapter 5 : Thawed Ice **_

_**Where am I?**_ _Jack was surrounded with ice, darkness creeping over inside. As he wandered through his strange surroundings, the dark ice seemed to grow sharper by the second._

_"Confused?" A sinister and yet at the at the same time wickedly soothing voice rang across the icy landscape. The darkness in the ice seemed to grow more tense at his voice._

_" It's such a pity isn't it? To let yourself be overcome by anger and fear?" The voice continued, as more sharp icicles rose from the ground, darkness enveloping them. _

_Clutching tightly to his staff, Jack grinded his teeth. _

_"What do you want?!" Jack looked in all directions, only to see his own reflections in every chunk of ice._

_A sinister laugh escaped the unknown person's throat as Jack's reflections were shattered to pieces as the ice crumbled._

_"I'm surprised you weren't expecting me, Jack. " _

_A tall and lean figure rose from the ground, his blood-shot eyes staring at Jack._

_Jack gulped. _

_"No...this isn't possible! Pitch you were-" _

_Before the winter spirit could finish his bewilderment, the sky erupted into a storm as he was pinned onto the floor by some unknown force._

_" I truly didn't expect this to happen so soon, Jack. Wasn't it clever of me to come up with such a plan?"_

_"It...it was you? W-why?"_

_"Simple. Your jealousy was far more powerful than any other emotion you had. All I needed was to get you to link it with your power, and cause misunderstanding everywhere."_

_Gripping his heart, Jack stumbled a few steps backwards, as the scenery changed to the catastrophic icy landscape he had formed in his anger. _

"_Tomorrow, the Prince will charge Queen Elsa guilty of destroying part of the kingdom. You will be the cause of all this, and I won't be doing anything this time, it will be the people the very people that YOU have sworn to guard with your life, that will tear Arendelle down."_

_With that, the figure vanished into a puff of smoke, as the scene around him started to alter and change, before Jack was finally enveloped in complete darkness._

_"_**Urgh!" **

Jack shot up from the comfort of the icy bed. _Wait, what?_ Trapped in confusion, he moved his eyes around, eyeing his surroundings.

Just then, the door opened.

Acting fast, Jack shut his eyes and slumped back into the bed, pretending to be asleep.

Footsteps were heard as as the bed seemed to weigh down a little when someone sat next to him.

**Elsa**

Seeing the pale boy in blue at peace was enough to calm her down.

The previous night's event had shaken her a lot. The thought of the prince forcing her to kiss him made her feel violated.

That was, until Jack came in and destroyed everything in a sudden temper.

By now, Jack was already twitching.

Being an extremely active being, running over rooftops and sliding down hills, Jack simply could not withstand being so still at all. He had never had the need to sleep, and now being motionless in the bed was killing him.

Clenching his hands, Jack finally gave up.

"Ah! Jack!" Elsa shrieked as the pale boy sprung up from the bed all of a sudden, panting heavily from the experience of 'sleeping'.

"Oh, sorry." Jack hurriedly adjusted his hoodie, his head still spinning.

"J-Jack! How are you feeling?" Elsa asked worriedly, as she handed Jack his staff.

The memory struck him.

_Oh yeah, yesterday. _Jack thought at the back of his head. _And the dream..._

"**T-the dream!" **Jack startled Elsa with his sudden comment, as he jumped off the bed.

"What dream? Jack what are you talking about?" Elsa questioned, slightly startled.

"Elsa I... I'm sorry..." Jack sank to his knees, as fresh tears flowed out of his eyes freely.

"Jack."

Elsa's serious tone sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa's eyes visibly softened, her tone changing.

"Jutopia... they're going to charge you guilty for what I did... I nearly killed the prince, and now they're thinking it's you who was responsible!" Jack pounded his fists onto the floor, forming a giant snowflake that spread through the room.

"It's all my fault..."

Elsa had never seen the fun-loving, mischievous and annoying winter spirit sob like this. It was something she could not bear seeing. Thinking back to what he did for her, she made up her mind, and asked him.

"Jack, I'm going to ask you one question."

Looking up at her, he nodded, his face still full of sorrow and the responsibility he had taken upon himself.

"Jack, were you jealous of the Prince?"

The question struck Jack like an arrow through his heart. His face turned a crimson red as he stammered.

"N-Why-why would I be? Of course n-not!"

"Jack, I said. Be truthful about it." Elsa eyed Jack sternly, her gaze making Jack's heart pound faster.

"I...I..."

Jack's mind was in a wreck, his blue eyes shifted around uncomfortably.

As Elsa placed another shoulder on Jack, he finally replied.

"I was..."

Silence enveloped the room as the winter spirit stared down on the floor, his face red with embarrassment.

"I guess not being able to talk to people for 300 years made me so embarrassed to tell the truth..." Jack muttered.

"I-I've never met someone like you Elsa... everyone else I know are either little kids or other guardians doing their job... but you're so much like me." Jack whispered, while Elsa's eyes watered up.

Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa put her arms around Jack and gave him a tight hug, burrowing her head in Jack's shoulder.

With his heart beating out of control, he awkwardly put his arms around her back as well. That moment, he finally knew what the feeling that bubbled in his chest was.

The moment that Jack was slowly getting used to was interrupted as the familiar knocking on the door startled the daylights out of the pair.

"ELSA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Anna's excited shrieking rang through the room.

Letting go of Jack, she stood up and walked over to unlock the door, leaving Jack still in a daze.

The door opened to the sight of an excited Anna standing outside the room, her face lit up in a cheerful smile.

"Elsa! So how did your da-"

Anna's sentence was cut off as her eyes turned to look at someone behind Elsa.

"Aaaaaas I was saying, how did your date go?" Anna continued, ignoring Jack.

Blushing furiously, Elsa snapped.

"Anna, it wasn't a date! But it went... quite well anyway." Elsa replied meekly, trying to cover up her nervous tone.

"Great!" Was all that Anna chirped. With a slam, she closed the door, running off downstairs.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked up from a book, his eyes facing Anna.

"Take me to the hospital wing, I think I'm seeing things."

As Elsa slowly turned back to Jack, who was casually leaning against the wall, she sighed.

"Jack, are you sure whatever you saw in your dream is going to happen? You can't come to conclusions like that..."

Looking at Elsa, Jack simply shrugged.

"Dunno, but it could happen, we should be prepared. Just in case." He said, twirling his staff in his hands, and continued.

"But even if it does, you don't have a thing to worry about, Elsa. I'll be there for you." Jack said with a smile. _W-what did I just say?! Godammit Jack! Stop making things awkward for her! _

Before he could continue scolding himself, Elsa leaned it, planting a quick but passionate kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Jack." She whispered as she pulled away, blushing heavily.

Jack's mind was blown. He pondered hard, wondering what to say next.

"Oh, I-uh, y-you're welcome." Jack stammered, his heart beating furiously, as Elsa simply giggled at his reaction.

Looking up at Jack, Elsa could not help but notice how attractive he looked. His hair was white, his eyes were mesmerizing, just looking at Jack made Elsa feel warm inside. As Jack returned the gaze, a moment of silence commenced, as the two simply stared at each other, smiling.

They had met only a few days ago, and they were already starting to fall for each other.

Out of nowhere, a bright aura flashed through the afternoon sky, catching Jack's attention, and at the same time snapping him out of his trance.

"I-uh, gotta go." Jack said softly, as he perched himself on the window, preparing to take off.

Looking at him disappointedly, Elsa insisted.

"Jack, take me with you."

"N-no, Elsa, it's too dangerous. You stay here, I'll be back soon, I promise." Jack smiled reassuringly at Elsa.

Giving a slight nod, Elsa nodded, giving one last goodbye as Jack smiled and was carried off at neck-breaking speed by the wind.

"Be safe." Elsa whispered sadly into the howling wind, hoping Jack would hear her.

**Jutopia**

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" A servant asked as the Prince trudged into the palace of his kingdom.

"**What do you think?!" **The prince snapped angrily, clutching onto the right side of his head. Dragging his feet into his room, he slumped into a chair, his hands still freezing from the previous experience. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Your Majesty, your parents would like to-"

The servant's words were cut off by the prince.

"Call them in." Edward said coldly, his head spinning.

As the door opened, two tall figures stepped in.

They eyes widened in shock as they stared at their heavily injured son. Half of his face was covered in a thick layer of ice, both his hands were frozen and completely numbed. Edward's clothes were torn, his cloak had many snowflake patterns on it, his shirt had too, and a hole in the middle, exposing his chest, which were pricked with tiny icicles. A small stream of blood trickled down his pale forehead which had little blood circulatory due to the cold enveloping him.

Overall, Edward looked terrifying, and deathly injured.

"Son, what happened to you?!" The king managed to speak up, after being frozen in shock for a few seconds.

"The...Queen...of...Aren...delle..." Edward was slowly starting to lost consciousness as the ice made his blood flow slower and slower within his body, as he started to feel an increasing sensation of numbness crawling up his body.

"Son, you have to come with us" Picking him up, the king burst out of the room, and brought him near a heater.

Staring sadly at the half-frozen son lying next to the heater, his breathing irregular, the king clenched his fist and stormed to his throne.

"Guards!" He bellowed with all his might, anger slowly filling up his mind as he thought of his son.

"I hereby charge the Queen of Arendelle with treason. You shall go to Arendelle and take the Queen as a prisoner. Do not fail me, for our prince has fallen victim into the hands of the evil Queen of Arendelle."

Unnoticed by the royal subjects, a shadow lurking about the corner had been listening closely.

"_It's all falling into place. When Jack finds the Queen gone, I shall consume all the fear he will have, and I will be unstoppable._"

As Pitch lurked around the darkness, and could not help but grin wickedly at all the fear that was emitting from the royals of Jutopia. The King, the Queen, and the Prince.

Laughing a maniatic laughter, as he rubbed his hands, waiting patiently for the fear to soon spread to Arendelle.

**Woo! Longest chapter I've written so far :D And, this is my very first time writing about romance and stuff (felt a little weird writing this), so tips on how to enhance my writing would really be appreciated. Sorry for Jack being so awkward, I had to be realistic :3 But it'll get better anyways. Once again, thank you for all your kind support and reviews! XD -**_**Zeno**_


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for dragging this chapter for so long. I have been busy with my exams and revision, hope you guys understand. This chapter explains some things about Pitch and his plans. Enjoy! I will finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

_**-Zeno**_

Chapter 6 : Darkness Within

**-The North Pole-**

The intense music from a radio filled the room as a plump figure slumped on his chair. Grabbing some tools, he began to finish up the last touches of his work of art.

Grinning at it, he then carefully placed the toy onto the floor, watching it zoom around the room with a chuckle.

"Mind explaining why I'm here?" A familiar voice interrupted the plump man's thoughts.

Turning around, his face broke into a wide smile.

"Ah ha! Jack Frost! You came on time!" North exclaimed in his Russian accent, stealing a cookie from a plate and plopping it into his mouth.

Without warning, the floor behind Jack suddenly started to sink, as a tall creature hopped out of the hole that was formed.

"Aye Mate, haven't seen you in a long time." EB pointed his boomerang at Jack, who was shifting his gaze uncomfortably and forcing an awkward smile.

Before long, a gust of golden sand swept in through the open window of the workshop, forming a plump figure.

"Sandman! How's it going bud!" Jack hurriedly patted Sandman on the shoulder, earning a grin from the mute being.

"Alright settle down! Where in the name of Manny is Tooth?!" North bellowed suddenly, inspecting a row of painted toy robots.

"Sorry I'm late!" A cheerful voice rang in through the workshop, as a fairy in green zoomed in out of nowhere.

The workshop soon exploded into massive chattering as the four Guardians crowded around, much to the annoyance of North.

"Keep quiet!"

After receiving shocked response from North's sudden change in tone, he sighed and continued.

"I called you all here for big news."

North explained, walking around the workshop.

"Well, what is it mate? Better start explainin' yourself."

"Yesterday night, the Man in Moon sent me a message... It was Pitch!"

Upon hearing the dreaded word, the Guardians stared with disbelief at North.

"W-Wait wait. Mate, we clearly sent Pitch plummeting back to his "under the bed" by his own minions. You know there's no-way he comes back." Bunny confirmed, not accepting the fact that North was telling him.

"Calm down, you furry creature, Pitch is not back in the way you think. He's still trapped by his minions. But, there is still one thing he can always do." North said as he sat down on his red couch, eying the surroundings wearily.

"You see, Pitch used to be the Boogieman, giving children of the world _nightmares, fear, terror_. But now, he has began to use, physical harm."

North exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'harm'.

"**What?!**"

The Guardians finally snapped out of their disbelief.

"North, he can't lay a finger on anyone, how is this possible?"

"Oh it's possible alright. You see, fear can be used to manipulate beings. And that's exactly what Pitch is doing _right now_. There is a kingdom he is targeting. I am not sure of Pitch's true purpose but if Manny says so, it must be right. It is the kingdom of Arendelle."

Once North had finished his sentence, Jack's mind was sent into a spiral of emotions.

"A-Arendelle?"

Jack asked with a shiver in his voice.

"No...no!"

Realization of Pitch's plan started filling up his mind like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"It all makes sense now..."

Jack's breathing started to become irregular as he continued to wreck his mind.

_The prince. The anger I was feeling. What it made me do to the kingdom. _

It all started to make sense in Jack's mind as he took in deep breaths, regaining his composure slowly.

"Jack, do you know about this?" Tooth questioned, looking at the worried Guardian.

"North, the reason why Pitch is targeting Arendelle was because of the kingdom's Queen. She has powers like I do, but they are linked with her emotions. Pitch wants to use it to do his bidding, at least, that's what I think."

Jack said, as North raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, we should now set off to stop Pitch. Jack, since you know most about Arendelle and plan, you go to Arendelle and stop whatever Pitch is trying to do. We will confront Pitch himself."

As Jack turned to leave, a pat on his shoulder made him crane his head, only to have North hand him a strange looking necklace of ice.

"Wearing this makes you able to come in contact with non-believers. However, they will be able to see and harm you as well. Use wisely, Jack."

North said with a stern voice, and within seconds, the Guardians were off in different directions without a word.

**-Arendelle-**

The sound of scribbling could be heard in the hall as Elsa finished the last pieces of paperwork with a sigh.

Getting up from the grand chair, the Queen walked over to the nearest window, staring out of the palace. Watching the snow fall did not bring a smile to her this time, instead, it reminded her of...

_Why am I thinking of him?_

Blushing, Elsa turned away, clearing her throat nervously before heading up to her room. It had been a long day. Anna was out with Kristoff to help with his 'ice business' with Olaf, and there wasn't as much paperwork or ruling the Kingdom to do.

She could not help but feel lonely.

Staring at the books located on her bookshelves, she pulled out one and brushed the dust off its cover.

Written on it was the word, '_My Diary'._

A smile arrived on Elsa's face as she flipped through the pages.

It was her diary when she was little, about six years old or so.

As she flipped through the pages, memories of her childhood flooded her mind.

Those happy times she had had, the fun with her sister Anna. Which had also led to...

Clearing her thoughts, she skipped the page with the fateful memory engraved on it, as she relished all of the happy times she had.

However, one page caught her eye. Eying it with curiosity, she began reading.

_6th of September, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! It was so weird today! Mummy brought me out to see the snowflakes again, but this time it was different! Remember the time I told you about the story I read about Jack Frost? There he was! I really did see him! It was funny seeing his face though, he looked shocked, as if it's the first time he got noticed. I really wish I could see him again, it's really nice to know that there's someone who has the same powers as me. Mummy had brought me in once it started to rain, so I didn't even get the chance to talk to him, such a pity huh?So guess what? I'm going to wait for him! I don't care if Mummy gets angry that I stayed up all night, I really want to meet him again._

_Thanks for listening to me, good night!_

_Elsa_

So it really was him.

Closing the dusty book slowly, Elsa pushed it back into the shelf, before walking to the window again.

As the snow gently drifted to the ground outside, Elsa gazed off into the mountains in the surrounding her kingdom, hoping silently that Jack would come back to her.

_It wouldn't matter. He has his own business to attend to. After all, I only like him as a friend...right? _

That sentence spread confusion in her as she sat on her bed, still unable to comprehend the new found feelings swirling inside her.

**-Jack-**

The howling of the wind was all that Jack could hear as he was blown over the mountains by the strong gust of wind.

_Jack, be careful._

Utterly confused at what the Wind meant, Jack eyed his surroundings carefully.

Then he noticed it.

Camouflaged by the tall trees shadowing the dense forest, a group of tall man in heavy armor were trekking through the forest, armed with swords and shields.

As Jack squinted his eyes, he noticed something much worse.

Engraved on their shields, was a letter 'J'.

Realizing what was happening, Jack dived down and with all his might, stomped his staff on the ground, freezing a huge patch of the forest ground with ice, making the men lose their balance.

"What the hell's going on?!" The confused and shock-stricken guards hurriedly got up on their feet, arming their swords.

"Men, we have no time to lose! Move it!" A guard shouted, and the troop took out torches to melt the surroundings, before moving off at a much quicker pace.

Heavily frustrated, Jack jumped and waved his staff at the same time, sending a huge blast of icy wind in their faces, freezing them instantly.

Knowing that this would buy him some time, Jack was thrown back into the sky by the Wind, leaving the horrified guards clumsily groping around for their torches.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I apologize for any errors I might have made. It's early in the morning .-. **


End file.
